Touch Me
:"If the road is harsh, it is only natural to take your sword and help." ::- Touch Me Touch Me '''(たっち・みー) is one of the original founders of Ainz Ooal Gown and one of the strongest warriors in YGGDRASIL. He is the creator of Sebas Tian. Appearance Touch Me wears shining white armor with a helm that has a huge sapphire embedded in its chest, radiating with pure and divine light. The power of the armor is suited for a World Champion and surpasses that of a Divine Class item, rivaling even a Guild weapon. His actual facial appearance in real life, is said to look exactly like Sebas Tian. Personality Touch Me is very righteous and fair. He would help people in times of trouble without hesitation, and scolds his friends if one of them did something wrong. Background When Touch Me played YGGDRASIL, he decided to help the heteromorphic players during a time when they were being hunted down and were PKed just for fun, which included Momonga. He met Momonga when he saved him from a PK party. After that, they made a party with Bukubukuchagama, Ulbert Alain Odle and several others, and organized the First Nine also known as Nine's Own Goal. During the Clan's meeting, Touch Me decided to dissolve the Nine's Own Goal and refounding an official guild. He choose Momonga as the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown with the full support of the clan members. Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shutdown at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times the members of the Ainz Ooal Gown including Touch Me in his lamentation of his fellow guildmates' departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World. Later, when the newly-christened Ainz Ooal Gown notices an attack on Carne Village by knights of the Slane Theocracy from the magic mirror and was about to ignore it, but Sebas Tian, an NPC created by Touch Me with traits of his personality, compels him to help them just like his old comrade and savior which he did. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. He argued with Ulbert that there are some people who need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt. Abilities and Powers Being a "World Champion", Touch Me was evaluated as one of the strongest players in YGGDRASIL. His armor is a bonus equipment he received for being a world champion. However, as a result of obtaining the status of world champion, all of his other classes' level were lowered, although he lost no skills or abilities associated with those classes. '''World Break: Attacks the target by slashing the space. This skill is superior to the 10th Tier Magic, "Reality Slash". Relationships Momonga Ulbert Alain Odle Touch Me had conflicting issues with his guildmate, Ulbert, mostly due to their competitive streak but also real life concerns. Touch Me's antagonist relationship with Ulbert was inherited by Sebas Tian, who also shares a strained relationship with Demiurge, Ulbert's creation. Sebas Tian Sebas is Touch Me's creation. Much like his master, Sebas also has a conscientious personality where he is willing to help others in need, which include humans. This trait indirectly influenced Momonga as Carne Village was being attacked, where Momonga initially chose to ignore it but changed his mind when noticing Sebas's concern for the innocent people being attacked. Trivia * Touch Me is the Clan leader of the Nine's Own Goal before changing to Ainz Ooal Gown. * In real life, Touch Me had a beautiful wife and children. * Touch Me was a fan of Kamen Rider series. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense!" * (To Ulbert): "Ulbert-san, don’t you remember that some people need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Insects Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Champions Category:First Nine Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick